


Shackled

by Lilrand0m_chik



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Humor, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilrand0m_chik/pseuds/Lilrand0m_chik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was in reply to an anonymous kink meme for The Lost Boys.<br/>My slashy view if Sam, instead of escaping with Edgar and Allen in the cave, was caught by David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam knew it was game over when David dragged him down the cave by his ankles. The vision of Allen and Edgar's shocked faces and scampering behinds gave him no hope. Would they get Michael?

He shifted his body, trying to avoid the sharp angles of the rocky surface as he was pulled. Why did he think this plan would have worked? Now he was going to die. It was dim in the cavern, only the holes of light from the outside gleamed through. He tried to kick out but, come on- that didn't work in the comics he had read so why bother? There was so many things he wanted to do before he died. Was this really the end of the handsome, fashionable young Sam Emerson? Was this-

"Hey, Kid."

Sam snapped out of his tragic monologue and looked around. The torches that hung on the cave walls ignited the room. He could hear his heart pounding as he realized that three blood-suckers were looking down at him from the ground. Sam hoped he wasn't about to be an all-you-can-eat buffet.

"Please, don't kill me! Or hurt me! O-or bite me!" the panic erupted within himself as he desperately tempted the boys in persuasion, "I'm too skinny! I don't have that much blood! I'm basically a water cracker. You wouldn't even know that-"

"Sam," the slick leader, David, interrupted his rambling with an unsettling smirk, "you need to calm down. We won't hurt you, will we boys?"

A smirk made itself present on the other two.

"You-you won't?" Sam couldn't help but smile in relief at the news.

"No. Of course not," David crouched down to the human's level, hand descending to a small shoulder, "you're Michael's baby brother. Although. We do have something in mind that you could help us with."

Instantly, Sam's smile dropped and was replaced with a look of anxiousness, "W-what's that?"

"Maybe you could help us with one of our brothers you stabbed, hmm?"

This did not sound like good news. Sam was ready to bolt until the unknown blonde vampire held him down to sit back on the ground.

"Dwayne." David caught the dark haired goon's attention, "get Marko over here. Paul, hold him down." He received nods from both of them, following his directions obediently. David moved to a table in the far side while the dark haired vampire walked around the corner.

Sam could hear pained groans coming from the direction the vampire had gone. A shrill of fear travelled down his spine as he saw 'Marco' making his way over, an arm slung across Dwayne's shoulders for assistance. Sam wanted to jump out of his bones. This vampire was the one they had stabbed, thinking that the smaller of the vamps would be easy. Nice how that plan turned out.

David had arrived back. "You see, Sammy, Marko here needs blood to heal from that little run in we had. And now that we have you-"

"Wait! You said you wouldn't hurt me!"

David held his hand up. "Don't worry, kid, we won't. We just want to have a little fun." With that, he help up a fancy decorated bottle about his pinned form. "Paul."

The blonde that held him down quickly ripped Sam's shirt wide open and pushed down so that Sam's shoulders were flat on the ground.

"Hey! That was my favourite shirt!"

Paul and Dwayne chuckled. "You have horrible fashion sense, Sam," Paul said grinning above him.

The leader spoke, stopping Sam's predictable protest, looking at the weak vampire leaning on Dwayne. "Marko. You thirsty?"

The smaller vamp looked up at David with a look of pure hunger. The leader grinned, tipping the bottle- allowing red liquid to pour onto Sam's bare chest and stomach. Misled droplets splattered on his face and neck. The young boy cringed, unsure of what the substance was. He could only guess…

"Please tell me this is just red food colouring?" Sam asked, watching the liquid spread itself from gravity.

"Oh no, Sammy. It's just my blood." David said with a 'reassuring' smile and tone. "Dwayne, let him go."

Sam turned his head watching in fear as the dark haired vampire released Marko. The curly haired goon crawled his way weakly to his form, eyes glinting dangerously. The captive couldn't feel any less terrified than he did then. He couldn't help staring at the piercing blue eyes, somewhat astonished by how cool they were to look at- but this wasn't the time to gawk- what was he to do? He was about to be eaten!

"Make sure not to break the skin."

David's command didn't show any acknowledgment to Marko, while he crawled and straddled on Sam's legs.

Marko hadn't changed his facial features to the grotesque creature Sam expected. Admittedly, he was a little disappointed at not seeing it, but, then again the normal appearance wasn't something Sam found unattractive. In fact, he was quite cute- but snap out of it! He was about to be killed, no matter what David promised!

The smaller vamp lowered himself so that he was on top of him, hands placed on either side of him, directing the focus to the blood covered skin. Without hesitation, Marko lapped up the fluid- making sure to gather it all up.

To put it simply, Sam was freaking out. There was a vampire licking blood of his stomach! How could he have prepared for this? Sam tried to twist away however with Paul's iron hands on his shoulders and Marko's firm hands on his hips, it was impossible to escape. The tongue was travelling up to his chest. The younger boy tried to ignore the slurping, moaning sounds coming from the vamp on top.

Sadly, this was his first experience that was close to being sexual. He knew his teen years would have been tough, but damn… his body was getting a little heated from the mouth around his left nipple. Sam tried to block it all out. He looked around. He could see Dwayne and Paul were focussed intently on watching Marko.

Both of the vampires could smell the scent of arousal coming especially from Marko. They were enticed at the thought that the human was also reeking of the smell. When was the last time they had all mated?

Sam glanced at the leader. David looked quite comfortable watching and upon feeling the human looking into his direction, he locked eyes, the same present smirk on his lips.

"Having fun, Sammy?"

The boy inturn, growled up at him, trying to ignore the sucking currently at his collarbone. "Hell no!"

Paul decided join in on the teasing, "are you sure, lil' bro? You smell like you're enjoying it."

Sam was clearly embarrassed at being caught. Of course he was enjoying it! He couldn't help it if Marko knew just the right way to make him shiver. His brain scrambled at thinking of a clever retort, "Maybe you should shut up!" That'll do.

The wavy blonde haired vampire could only look down at him, eyes glinting playfully.

Dwayne walked closer, kneeling down to poke at Sam's cheek, "well aren't you just precious." Paul chuckled along, rubbing his hands 'soothingly' on Sam's shoulders. A growl made them look towards Marko who was glaring at them, face ready to change animalistic with a possessive nature.

"Easy Marko. They want to play too," David commanded, pulling a chair close so that he could sit and observe the scene. It would seem his brothers enjoyed their new 'toy.'

"Yeah. Learn to share," Paul couldn't help the pout forming as Marko replied with another warning.

"You know what," Sam's meek voice announced itself, "I think to solve this situation- I should leave."

David decided this may be a good idea. This was the first time Marko had disobeyed an order since he had joined the group. This kid could be dangerous to have at the current moment.

"Let him go."

Paul and Dwayne sadly moved away but it was Marko who had stayed over the boy. A challenging gleam in his eyes ready to warn again.

"Marko" David had shed his normal features to show the true creature.

The curly haired boy folded and slowly moved off of the kid.

David looked at Sam, "go." And without being told again, Sam ran out, shakily, not looking back, ready to face the others. He couldn't possibly tell them what had happened! They might not believe him and it would have been an embarrassing story to admit.

Dwayne ran to check further in the cave for Laddie. Upon discovering the boy AND Starr missing, he swiftly made his way to David. "They're gone. They've taken Starr and Laddie while we were sleeping."

The leader sneered. "We'll have to get them back tonight. Marko, stay here. You're not coming for that disobedience act you pulled."


	2. HOMG CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure if this style of writing is A03 standard. I mean people write FANTASTICALLY on here, but I'm still quite the amateur.

So there Sam was finally making progress on his homework – letting that creative juice flow from his brilliant mind down to his fingers out onto the paper until he heard the howling of the boys outside on their motorcycles. Great, just what he needed. Looks like the boys were back in town. Again. And of course his mom would try her best to welcoming the group inside the house as if she were their mother – but what could she really do? Ever since ‘Count Dracula’ propositioned her with “be with me or you all die,” which in Sam’s opinion was a bit too cliché for his liking, they’ve been visiting a lot. Mostly it was to see Michael who only wanted to see Starr. Who knows what the group did when they were out, he only had the comics for references. On the other hand at least they were polite for being a bunch of vampires. It kind of reminded Sam of neighbours from a sitcom with the cheesy greetings: “hey Mrs E! What’s shaking?” David was pretty much The Fonz anyway.

After the vampires won, it was very uneasy for the coming months. Sam assumed that they were going to be tortured to death as some kind of sick game like in the comics but it wasn’t like that at all– they hadn’t made any threats or done any violent acts, as far as Sam knew they were complete angels to his mother and they barely made contact with him.

But then the Frog brothers stopped talking to him altogether when they realized he wasn’t too gun hoe on a revenge plan. But this was his family he was talking about! His mother could get hurt or worse… it wasn’t worth the risk if the outcome wasn’t successful. 

At school they wouldn’t acknowledge him and he couldn’t stomach making a visit to their shop. Maybe in the future they would go back to normal, well as normal as they could get, and hope it wasn’t to deliver a stake through his heart. Sam wasn’t quite sure what would happen to him now that they were practically ‘living’ with these vampires. Would he be turned later; or would he be left alone? He didn’t want to think about that. 

After what happened in the cave with the blood and the – ahem- licking, he hadn’t interacted with the boys. He was pretty sure this was the definition of awkward. It was a lot better to just stay in his room. To put it abruptly, Sam hadn’t much friends these days. Sure he’s been to parties but the constant fretting if the vampires were going to partake in their own fun or not just wasn’t worth it. 

Still. He missed hanging with the Frog brothers. They were the only ones who understood – no, he couldn’t think of them now – he had homework to do. 

As he began to read over the last paragraph, the sound of the door called to his attention. Sam whirled around and didn’t expect to see Marco, Paul and Dwayne at his door – pushing their way in as they pleased. 

“Hey, Sammy, mind if we join you?” Paul happily jumped onto his bed, lying upon it with a grin. 

Sam tried to keep his cool, aware that there were two other vampires behind him. “Please take your shoes off if you’re going to be there.” He glanced on his other side and almost rolled his eyes as Dwayne went through his closet. What was with these guys and his clothes? Hairs on the back of his neck began to rise when a big sniff was against his hair. Marco. Interacting with this particular vampire was the most awkward. 

Sam waved his hands through his hair as if bees were fluttering around it, “Hey, hey, don’t mess with ‘the do,’ okay?” 

Marco chuckled behind him, “you smell nice.” 

“Thanks, I guess?” he rolled his chair around, “can I help you guys with something?” 

“Not really. We’re just hanging with our favourite little human,” Marco explained playfully, trailing his eyes around the room with curiosity.   
Sam turned back to his desk, “I’m flattered really but I’m trying to do some homework here. So if you guys could, you know, fly off into the night, that’d be great.” 

“Oh Sam you can’t get rid of us that easily,” Dwayne laughed, picking up a leopard printed pair of boxers from his draw, “are these yours?”   
This was getting to the point of mortifying. Marco took them from Dwayne and held them in front of his face, “are these clean?” 

Sam let out a growl, standing up out of the chair to attempt to snatch the boxers back, “of course they are! Hygiene is an important part of my life!” Before he knew it, Marco had trapped him in a hug. The smaller vamp let out a cheeky grin, “can I have a pair that isn’t clean?” 

Yep, Sam wanted to die, “that’s a definite negative there, **buddy**.” 

Marco pouted and went in to press his face against Sam’s neck instantly making him freeze with fear in hoping there wouldn’t be any biting activity going on. “We’ve missed you, Sam.” 

He gave a nervous laugh, “I haven’t gone anywhere you know.” 

“No,” Marco whispered near his ear, “we’ve missed this,” cold fingers appeared under his shirt, resting on a hip. 

“Okay, okay,” Sam struggled out of the embrace, “that’s enough playing with the ‘little human’ now.” 

Marco stepped towards him with an almost, welcome smile, “I haven’t even started, Sammy. I can’t stop thinking about what we did at the cave. Every time I drink, you’re all I think of. You have no idea what you’ve done to me.” 

Sam, now against the desk, felt his heart drop to the depths of his stomach, “um, I don’t really want to die. I’d really like to keep on living very much so,” his mind rushed to think of something, “I know Kung Fu so if you step any closer-“ 

Paul chuckled, sitting up to look at him, “you don’t know Kung Fu, Sam. You’re so bad at threats, you make it too cute.” 

“Okay, so I don’t know Kung Fu, but Michael won’t like this one bit! He’s your pal remember?!” 

“We aren’t going to hurt you, lil’ buddy,” Dwayne smirked as he closed on one side of Sam’s escape route. Okay, so we weren’t going that way and it also seemed the other side wasn’t the way either. Surrounded by vamps yet again, doesn’t this ring a bell? 

He put his hands up in a prayer - looks like begging is the only option. Screw his pride; this was his life at stake! “Please don’t bite me then! I’m not super sure I’m ready to say bon voyage to the day time. Pretty please with raspberries on top! I just had chocolate cake so you’re going to get fat if you drink from me, I think?” 

“I’m not talking about turning you,” Marco softly spoke, causing Sam to look up at him uncertain. Then what was he talking about? At that instant Sam realized how very close Marco was. Their foreheads could almost touch, if he was to lift his head – it’d be just like a kissing scene – which was **not** the time to think about that. Didn’t this guy know about personal space? He could see the other’s eyes travel down to his lips – whoa, where was this going?

“I would like to kiss you, Sammy.” 

Sam was speechless, how was this happening? Did he just step into an alternate universe of fangirls or something? Was it all a joke? “Um, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Sam decided to let his babbling do the work, “firstly, not that I’m against the concept of homosexuality but I’m not like that-“ 

Paul decided to interrupt with a snort, “I think it’s pretty clear that isn’t true, Sammy. You know we can read your thoughts right?” 

“That’s not fair! You can’t just peek through my mind – my straight mind, thank you very much,” Sam couldn’t continue because for some reason Marco took that initiative to press his cold lips onto his. How exactly was he supposed to take this? His hands wanted to push Marco away but it seemed Paul and Dwayne took that opportunity to hold onto each hand to them. 

How did one minute from homework get up to the point of being in a weird gay vampire threesome?! This was not how he planned his night, kissing some vampire who had cold but soft lips. Marco pulled away and Sam could breathe again, that was until Dwayne leaned in next to seek access to Sam’s mouth – yep, didn’t expect this to happen. Did he even like this? He had a hard time thinking. It certainly wasn’t as unpleasant as he wished. Still, this would be another reason for the – 

Dwayne pulled away and Paul spoke “you sure think about those two a lot,” but before Sam could ask what he meant, the vampire nuzzled in for a kiss too. 

“Can’t leave you three alone for five minutes it would seem.” They all turned to the door to see an amused David at the entrance, arms crossed. 

Paul grinned, moving away, “we couldn’t help ourselves. The kid is too adorable.” Dwayne was next to walk away while Marco was more hesitant at the idea.

“I wouldn’t doubt you but we’ve got to get moving,” David grinned, “see you, Sam,” he sang as he left. Paul and Dwayne blew kisses to him and followed their leader.

Marco leaned in to press his forehead against his own, “next time,” and disappeared. 

Finally he could breathe his own air, still unsure what just happened. He couldn’t help looking around the room just in case. “You’ve got a lot to learn, buddy,” he mumbled to himself. Homework was the last thing he could think about now thanks to those guys. He sat on his bed with exasperation and then felt a surge of panic - this could be a huge problem if Michael could read his mind too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took ages to tackle and technically this isn't a direct sequel either but I hope it's something people want. Any comments is appreciated.


	3. News

No, this isn't an update unfortunately. 

I'm not avoiding the fact that after years since my last update, I'm still getting comments, favourites/kudos and I appreciate that you still enjoyed it all!

I'll just confirm, I won't be updating this (although you probably knew already haha).   
There are two main reasons, 

The main one is Haim's death and the aftermath reveal from Feldman (although still prolonging) of the sexual and drug abuse they had gone through. If you're not aware, feel free to look yourself.   
I've been deeply affected by the news since then and I can't bring myself to write about them again. 

Another, just quickly, is my lost passion in writing overall - one day I hope to write again, but I don't think I could write for the Lost Boys again.

I thank you for the support and I'm really sorry.


End file.
